My Broken life
by teardrop765
Summary: The Professor get married to, Legacie so the girls could have a mother awesome right; NOT. The Professor only cares about Legacie now. The girls don't even exist to him. They have to fend for themselves since they where ten. The broken teenage life of the Powerpuff Girls. Rape, Dropout, Prostitution, Jobs, and Pregnancy. Reds, Greens, and Blues. I do not own the cover pic.
1. The wedding Day

**The Wedding Day**

Summary:The Professor get married to, Legacie so the girls could have a mother awesome right; NOT. The Professor only cares about Legacie now. The girls don't even exist to him. They have to fend for themselves since they where ten. The broken teenage life of the Powerpuff Girls. Rape, Dropout, Prostitution, Jobs, and Pregnancy. Reds, Greens, and Blues.

**! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()**

** Little girls dressed in bright red dresses, was in tears as they watched a women walking down the red isle in her tight white dress with a long train. This women was the bride their soon to be mother. The bride's mother smiles at the girls and whispers as the four seat down. **

** "Isn't your mother beautiful. You hree are just crying for joy aren't ya." The women said wiping her own tears. The three girls smiled at the women afraid to to tell her their the reason for their tears. The three girls listen quitely to the ceremony. The girls listen to the 'I dos' and just kept their heads down as the slowly got up heading out the church following their now grandmother to her car so they head to the reception party. The girls smiled and nodded at the people that congratulated them on their 'perfect family'. The girls sat at the main table with their father and mother smiling happily. They didn't move at all.**

** "Girls lets try are best to make the Professor and Legacie happy." the oldest girl at of three triplets, Blossom said quitley to her sisters. Buttercup and Bubbles. The girls kept smiles on their face through the whole party. The night was going well til it was dinner time. that was the first time it happen that night in the hallway. The night the triplets acidently spilled their food onto Legacie's white dress. She screamed angry at the three. **

** "We're sorry." Blossom quickly said **

**"We didn't mean too." Bubbles stated **

** "Please forgive us." Buttercup said**

**The Professor stood from his seat and tolled the girls to follow him. The girls followed slowly not wanting to make a scene. Professor took them to the garden where no one could see or hear them. Buttercup looks behide them to see Legacie with a smirk on her face. " Girls I expected more from you. You know to be careful when your around Legacie." the Professor said. "We're sorry Professor. We didn't mean t-SMACK" the Professor back handed Blossom causing her to fall. "Blossom!" Bubbles shouted running towards her sister. "What the big idea Professor she did no-SMACK" Buttercup's head turned her bangs falling into her face. **

_*** Buttercup POV***_

** I woke from that terrible memory. That was the day it started the day me and my sisters' world came crashing down. **

**"Bc, come on we're gonna be late." Bubbles said comming into my room. I nodded and hurried to get dress meeting my sisters at the door. The sun wasn't even up but we always left early before the devil and his queen awoke. We are living in hell at least thats what I think. **

**! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! &amp;*()_+**

**R&amp;R **

**sorry if was rushed cause it was. **

**Tell me what you think. first ppg story. **


	2. It's All A Lie

**Its all a lie in highschool **

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own the Ppg. **

**It may be a while for the next couple chapters I started high school two weeks ago. So it'll be awhile. **

**! $%^&amp;*()#$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_**

*** Bubbles Pov ***

** When we finally made it to school. The groups and clics where already in place. Blossom turned to face me and Buttercup. At school we barely hang out together. **

**" Ok Bc heres your note for gym. You'll be back at nine tonight correct. " Blossom asked my older sister while she hands her an excuse for leaving school early. Buttercup takes jobs for money and helps pay bills since we where thriteen. **

** "I'll try. I may have to sneak out again tonight. " She replies quickly. Blossom nodded. I looked around for the one person that seems to brighten up my day. My shooting star Cody Mathews.**

**" Your boy toy is taking to Miss Snob." I hear Buttercup say. I look at her pointing to Cody and Princess at one of the benches. I start heading over to my boyfriend.**

** "Thanks Bc. See ya guys. " I say to them they nodd at me. I see Blossom head to the office. and Buttercup head to her bench. I walk a little faster. I push the still talking Princess a little and jump into my boyfriend's arms. **

**" Hey Bae. I haven't seen you in long time. " Chance said kissing my cheek and wrapping my legs around his waist. I sighed softly rembering those two weeks Legacie made us stay home. I had to cook big brunches for her friends and their family. Blossom was forced to babysit there kids and Buttercup I still don't know what that bitch made her do but I know she cringes evertime theres a phone call for her or one of the families are over. **

** "Yea sorry family business." I tell him smiling at him. I look in the corner of my eye and see princess still there. Before I could ask what they were talking about the bell rung. Cody put me down and grabbed my hand. **

**" Come on. I'll walk you to your first block." I nodded at him laying my head on his shoulder. He's the seconded to shortest guy on the football team. We stop by my locker I get my stuff and he holds it for me as he follows me to my class. I give hima peck on the lips when we reach my class. I take my stuff and sit in my seat waiting for the announcements. **

**! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^**

*** Blossom Pov ***

** I walked towards the office and to my desk. Mrs. Frea is on maternity leave so I told the princepal I'll do her work til she gets back. I was checking in and typing in the important dates onto the school website. I was playing in the desk top chair spinning across the room. I was so into my little made up game I didn't notice the four guys wslk in. **

** " Urhm." I stop turning to face the four men infront of me. The tallest man smiled at me. I just smiled back and rolled towards the **_**Dell**_** computer desk top. **

**"how may I help you, sir?" I asked. **

** "Yes. I'm Jeffery. These are my so-"**

**"Step-sons." Jeffery was interpted by the blonde boy. He seemed to be the shortest out of the four. **

** "Um..Okay. Whats their names?" I asked setting the info pages on the computer. **

** "Yes, Well Brick Keane, Butch Keane, and Boomer Keane." I typed in their names. I slid over to the filing cabnet. I grabbed three sets of five different papers. I handed them to the three boys. **

** ''Fill these out and I'll set up your schedules." I said. The three boys nodded and went to seat in the waiting room. I handed Jeffery a card. **

**" This is a parent info card. Please fill it out.'' I said. I waited quitley for them t finish. The three boys brought me their paper work . I looked at all three of theirs course sheet. **

**Brick Keane-**

**Math: Trigonometry Honors **

**History: Honors Modern Government and Politics **

**Science: Chemistry Honors **

**English: Honors Mythology **

**Club: FBLA and Math **

**Sports: Basketball**

**Elective: Class assissent **

**Butch Keane- **

**Math: Geometry **

**History: World History **

**Science: Chemistry **

**English: Literary Analysis and Compostion II**

**Club: Encores **

**Sports: Track **

**Elective: ROTC/Gothic literature **

**Boomer Keane-**

**Math: Algebra II**

**History: Humanities**

**Science: Zology **

**English: American literature **

**Club: Drama **

**Sports: Football**

**Elective: Art/Creative writing **

**I printed out their schedules and looked them over. I nodded quitley. I handed them their respected schedules. **

**"I'll show to your classes ok." I said. The three boys . Jefery handed me the parental sheet and left . I grabbed my school bag and showed the boys to their class. **

**! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()**

_**Flashback **_

*** Buttercup * **

** "BBBBUUUUUTTTTTEEEERRRRCCCUUUUPPPP!"**

**I shot out of my bed and quickly went down the stairs forgetting I was in my sleeping clothes. I skidded to stop between my sisters Blossom and Bubbles. I looked at the devil's worst nightmare our step mother Legacie. There was about six sets of an average family. The men where looking me and my sisters over nodding in apporval at somethings. **

** "These are my maids. John made sure I had the best. Isn't that right sweatheart?" Legacie lied. Me and my sister looked towards are creator we havent called him our father in long time now. **

**"Yes my dear you must have the finest and the best money can aford. What I will like to know is why they are not in their uniforms." The Witches lap dog glared at us. Blossom walked forward. **

** " I apologize Mr. Utonium. We were not inform that there was going to be company. Please we will get dress right away." Blossom bowed slightly. I looked towards bubbles shaking as she bowed. i slowly bowed keeping my eyes down. **

**"Pease do. Your uniforms are in your closet." Legacie said whisipering the last part. We nodded. I did an around the about face walking upstairs. Me and my sisters stopped at the last step. I looked at them Bubbles still shaking. I grabbed her hand and smiled slightly at her. We turned to Blossom she looked tired but I knew she wouldn't amit it if we asked. She took my hands. **

** "Well do whatever it takes. We won't fall down to them. Ok. We're the Powerpuff Girls and we don't lose." Blossom said. Pulling us into a hug. Me and Bubbles nodded. We went our room and got dress. We where in the stanard english maid uniform.( A/N pic on my profile). We walked down together and stood infront of our 'masters'. **

** " So have you booys decided yet," John asked the men in the back of the room. they nodded and whispered to him Legacie. That bitch started to smirk. I got a little worried. She stood up and walked infront of us. **

**"Bubbles go make a big brunch...NOW!'' She screamed when Bubbles didn't move quick enough. Bubbles walked quickly towards the kitchen. **

** "Blossom, take the kids to park. make sure that you are back with all ten . O and heres a debit card. Make sure they have fun." Blossom nodded and walked to the kids that were watching cartoons on the TV. I watched as Blossom and the kids walked out out the door holding a bright red rope. I turned towards Legacie and her friends. A shiver went down my spine when all the men smirked at me. **

**"Buttercup you will be these six gentlemen's maid for the day. You will do whatever they ask. No if's, an's, or but's. Do you understand." Legacie moved my right bang out of my face. I nodded at her. **

** " Does she talk?" One of the men asked. Legacie shock her head. The man stared at me licking his lips. John mad I have took away our ability to fly but I can still read minds. **

_**' I'll make you scream.' **_**I heard him loud and clear I know exactly what they where going to do to me and it made me want to cry. **

_**End of Flashback **_

** "Miss Utonium! Is my lesson that boring that you fell asleep."My english teacher Mr. Cider said. I shoked my head no. I looked up at he frowned softly. He walked back up to the board and started the lesson again. I looked forward seeing flashes of that day again and again. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I'm Buttercup. I dont cry. The bell rung and I stood to leave. **

**"Miss Utonium. Please stay." Mr. Cider said. I nodded and sat down and in the desk closes to his. He moved forward and looked at me. I leaned back a little and looked behind him on the clock. **

** "Miss Utonium. Is everything fine at home? If there is something wrong you can always tell. Just the week before last you giving out smart comments and now your not saying a thing in class. If someting is going on please tell someone it doesn't have to be me." Mr Cider said. I say the worry in his eyes. I don't know why I'm his worst student. I nodded at him. I took a deep breathe and let it out. **

**"I will . If anything is ever wtong I'll tell you first I promise." I lied. There was so much going on that just thinking about my summer makes me want to feed myself to tiger. Mr. Cider smiled at me and wrote me a pass to my next class. I had to hurry this time. I went gym and gave Coach Frea my note and left the school. Heading back to hell, I open the door and the devil was there with her minons behide her smirking at me softly. as I closed the front door. **


	3. Always Drama

Theres always drama in Highschool

Chapter 3

Hi I'm sorry about not updating. I had computer problems. And highschool is...well like Hell just more flames.

Thank you _iwuvanimals _for helping with this chapter and I hope you can help again.

Welt. I dont own the Powerpuff Girls.

Heres the story.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

Three hours since Buttercup left school.

* Bubbles' POV *

I was sitting in my history class waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Mr. Searce turned his back and wrote on the board. I smiled softly and pulled out my phone checking all the settings making sure my lighting was down and sound was off. I texted Blossom quickly before could turn and look my way.

A/N: I have know idea how to write text messages in a story so please bear with me...Sorry if its bad.

Blossom: '...'

Bubbles: ...

Hey, is BC goin' to be here for lunch

' Hi, I hope so. We haven't really gotten together since that day'

Ikr. Well bye see ya in a few

I went Back to work. handed us are homework sheet. I wrote my name on it 'Bubbles' just Bubbles. I still remeber the pack me and my sisters made back in middle school. Buttercup was being chewed out by Ms. Smith. I started to giggle just thinking about it.

* Flashback *

" Miss Utionum if you dont settle down I am calling your father, Ms. Smith scolded at my green eyed sister. Buttercup didnt even turn her head towards her she kept on talking to Mitch. Ms. Smith was getting pissed eveyone could see it. Especially since her face was bright red.

"Buttercup U- "

"Yes mam I'll sit down." sat down in her seat waving goodbye to Mitch who just chuckled at our teacher's face. Ms. Smith looked shocked. She just shooked her head and told to go have recess. Which we all galdy ran outside to do. Buttercup was about to go hang out with her boyfiend, Mitch. But Blossom Stopped her.

" What were you thinking, Buttercup. You know what da-"

" Do Not Call Him That. He Is Not Our Dad. Father, or even Daddy. " Buttercup cut Blossom off so quick that my oldest sister just gaped there. It was the first time I seen Buttercup's dark side. Her eyes was this dark green, the glare on here face made me shake in fear. Blossom stared at her and nodded.

" L-l-lets make a pack?" I said quitely.I looked up at Buttercup her eyes turning back to normal.

" What do you have in mind Bubbs?" Blossom asked her eyes still on the ground.

" The Proffesor is not our father figure, but our creator. Ever since that night he's been the Devil himself. Worst then Him, hisself (A/N: See what i did there)." I said. Buttercup and Blossom nodded.

" The same way we usualy do it?" Buttercup asked. I nodded. Buttercup Took a strand of her hair and poked the tip of her finger. Me and Blossom did the same. We grabed each other hand.

" One, two, three, red, green, blue, us triplets makes this special pack: Our creator is no way or any way our father. He is mad scientist that created us in a lab. He is the reason why our life is in hell. " we said together. We loked at each other and said a silent promise, a promise to protect each other.

* End of Flashback *

! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+

That's it. Bye.

Nah I wouldn't do that. You guys been waiting to long.

* Noones Pov *

The lunch bell rung singaling five teens to literally run to the lunchroom. two girls sat down at a table in the middle of the lunchroom. A long aubran haired girl was putting her lunch down on her table.

" Blossom, shes not here. I'm worried. " Bubbles whispered to her older sister looking around the room. Blossom looked around and gasped but wha the red head saw wasn't her ebony haired sister. It something so much worst.

" B-Bubbles don't turn around ok, " Blossom said to her blonde haired sister turning around fast to catch her little sister from seeing something that may shatter her heart forever.

" Why Bloss is it Buttercup. Is she hurt?" Bubbles stode up before Blossom could stop her. The red head looked up at the blue eyed girl and saw tears streanming down her face.

" Bu-bubbles. Its going to be ok, he was a jerk anyway. You could do so much better. Ya know. " Blossom said. But Bubbles wasn't listening she was already half there towards her boyfriend well now exboyfriend and exbestfriend.

" Chance what are you doing?" Bubbles asked the boy french kissing the co-captain of the cheerleading team. The curly red head pulled apart first a trail of salvia followed as she pulled away.

" Isn't it obivous? Chance and Me are thing." Princess said.

" I didn't ask you bitch I ask Chance and the only answer I want to hear is from him." Bubbles said angry her eyes now a darker blue.

" Babe she was there, she helped me with my urges and you was gone for so long. " Chance said looking at the short blonde.

" How long?" Bubbles asked.

" Since are one year aniversy" Chance said calmly. Bubbles looked at him shocked.

'Two and a half years' she thought. bubbles say red she wasn't thinking she just couldn't stand seeing that bitch's smirk. Bubbles' hand acted on its own ' **SMACK **' she slapped her, she slapped Princess hard the whole lunchroom went quite. Everyone turned and stared.

"TWO AND HALF YEARS! YOU AND THAT BITCH PLAYED ME FOR TWO AND HALF YEARS CHANCE!" Bubbles screamed. Princess stared up at the blonde girl in fear. Chance didn't say a word. He just stared down at his exgirlfriend.

" And you wanna know something She was better. She didn't make me take my time. She let me do what I wanted and didn't ask questions. " Chance said Bubbles felt her tears run faster.

"I HATE YOU! YOU SMALL DICK ASS JERK!" Bubbles screamed. Chance was pissed he pulled his arm back getting ready to slap her. But before his hand made it to her face another hand stop it...

! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%&amp;*()_

This is actually it. Sorry it took so long. High school be a bitch. ya know what I mean.

Bye Guys. Upload as soon As possible.


	4. The Brothers

The Brothers

Chapter 4

**Hey Guys sorry for not updating. I noticed that Bubbles' boyfriend had about four different names. Its Chance now. So you guys know. I don't own the PPG. **

*Blossom Pov*

I slowly walked towards Bubbles I thought she was just gonna break it off but when she started crying and screaming I had to make sure she was ok. Buttercup wasn't here but I was and its my reasonibilty to make sure she's safe. That's when I saw Chance's hand go up.

*Boomer's Pov*

Me and my two older brother's sat with her our friend Chance and his girlfriend Princess. They we're in a middle of a make-out session when this cute blonde haired girl came up to them. She was crying.

"Uh Oh someone been keeping secrets" my older bother butch said shaking his had his singature smirk plastered on his face. I looked at him confused.

"He's cheating" my elder brother, Brick said noticing my confused face. I 'o-ed' and nodded. I turned back towards the three and saw Chance's hand rise.

*No ones Pov*

Bubbles just kept screaming at him. She didn't notice him lift his hand to slap her. his hand went towards her left cheek but never touched it. Bubbles looked up at Chance to see the back of a blonde haired boy. She looked down to see her her red head sister's arm holding her protectively and when dhe saw the face of Chance's hand his wrist being held in an uncomfortable position. She followed the arm only to see her older sister Buttercup her glare plastered on hard on her face.

"Move Boomer, I'm gonna give this bitch what she deserves." Chance stated loudly. Boomer didn't budge. He felt the presence of his older brothers coming closer. Boomer stared at his child hood friend in shame. Before he could say anything Buttercup dropped chance's hand and pushed Boomer from his place. Chance glared down at the short midnight black haired girl, he couldn't see her eyes but at the moment he didn't care.

"Move bi-" Chance was cut off by a small fist that upercutted him and a larger fist that connected to his jaw. Chance hit the ground hard near Princess. He looked up to his left seeing his bestfriend, Boomer shaking his fist his brothers patting him on the back. Then turned towards to his exe elder sister his throat tightened itching to let out a scream. Her eyes were demonic they screamed for blood. He felt likeshe was stabbing him repeatedly. The normal lime green eyes were now a the darkest forest green Chance had ever seen. It was like chance could see in her dark orbs like a mirror and all he saw was himself being torture.

"Get away from me" Chance said quitely, but she didn't she squatted down and to his level. Chance scooted back from her only for her to follow. He could see the demonic energy coming from her. (**Like when Erza gets really pissed**). Chance stared at her til finally something stopped his view. He looked up to see a white skirt and blonde hair.

"Bubbles?" Chance whispered. The said girl tue=rned her head and glared athim before turning back to her sister.

"Butercup, you can't. The proffesor said" Bubbles said trying to talk her older sister from killing the bastard behind her. Buttercup only nodded standing up and walking out the lunchroom her youngest sister in tow.

"Thank you Boomer for your help" Blossom said recongizing the blonde boy from early that morining then following her two sisters.

"Chance?" Princess asked. The boy said nothing hiding his eyes behind his what the the triplets could see was the wide ass smirk that was plastered on his face and pissed them off. Boomer knelt down were buttercup was and grabbed Chance by his arm. Boomer knew that smirk better then anyone there. Chance saw something that he knew he couldn't have but he wanted it. And he always get what he wants.

*Boomer's Pov*

"What The Fuck is your problem,"I screamed at Chance. That smirk he was planning something and it wasn't going to end well. I know it is. Chance just started laughing and it made my skin crawl. Brick moved me away from him as Butch but Chance in a sleeper hold making him go unconscious.

"Lets go just go check on the girls. I'm shock they didn't notice us. especially Blossom" Brick said letting me go.

"Yea blondie did look shalen up. Whats up with Butterbutt tho?" Butch asked with his 'that chick is sexy' smirk. Princess shivered.

"Buttercup, the demon with the angels my crew calls her." She said.

"What else?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's untouchable. Theres rumors of course. But the only person I know other than her sisters is her exe, Mitch" Princess said. Butch nodded and we walked away leaving her and her Chance alone.

*with the girls:In the gym*

"Buttercup, please calm down. I'm okay you and bloss and that guy stopped him" Bubbles said trying to calm her red faced sweaty sister. Sadly Buttercup didn't care she kept punching the 700kg bag of rice.

"Bloss calm her down" Bubbles said to her other sister only to see her jumping rope counting from one million. Bubbles sighed and just stared at the television above her head. It showed the Professor and his witch.

"Buttercup I was wondering something" Bubbles said sitting on the floor staring at the old comercial. the sister were really good actors. It took a lot of practice for them to act like a loving family when there wasn't a family to have. "Why did you stop singing and dancing?" A video of buttercup singing to kindergartners.Blossom stopped jumping rope to listen to the song. Buttercup looked happy then.

"She did always have a beautiful voice. Didn't you babe?" Blossom jumped at the unknown the voice. while Bubbles squealed and hid behind her sister. Buttercup turned a small blush barley noticable blush was on her face.

"Butch thats rude. Um, Hi I'm Boo-

"Boomer Jojo, the youngest out off the Jojo brothers, Brick the older brother, and Butch the elder." Blossom said in a mechincal like voice her regular bright pink eyes gone now looking darker. Bubbles tilted her head softly confuse.

"Bloss. Stop now." Buttercup said, snapping Blossom out of her thoughts making her eyes go back to normal. "You ok?" Buttercup asked. Blossom nodded slowly.

"Hey your that guy that sorta saved me, rite?" Bubbles asked walking up towards Boomer not noticing his small blush. Boomer nodded. Bubbles smiled and giggled at him. leaning in to kiss him on the cheak.

"Thank you" Bubbles said. Boomer just nodded. Brick eyes narrowed slightly he was confused and he hated it. He turned to look around Buttercup had her guard up waiting. he turned to Blossom she had her guard down which confused him even more.

"Buttercup can we talk to you in private? Please" Brick said shocking his brothers.

"Buttercup do you know them?" Blossom asked confused. Buttercup just nodded walking towards the boys.

"Are they a clients?" Bubbles asked.

"Something like that." Buttercup said. Walking out the gym door with three boys leaving her sisters alone with sad/worried expression on their face. Buttercup knew exactly what each boy wanted. Brick wanted answers, Boomer wanted another kiss, and Butch wanted the one thing she didn't a fight.

!#$%^&amp;*(_+

**Well guys I'm sleepy. Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas/Holidays. And I wish you all a wonderful happy jokful New Years. Night. **

**R&amp;R**


	5. Our Story Part 1

Our Story Part 1

Chapter 5

**Hey guys again sorry for the wait but my advance classes are being a little to hard on me. I got Three no Four projects plus an Essay due This week. Like WTF. I'll also **

**Brick: Oh thats nothing **

**Me: Wth o_0 **

**Brick: What? - raises a red eyebrow - **

**Me: Nun **

**Brick: Story Now **

**Me: Wtf you think you is**

**Brick: Someone stronger and faster than you that kill you **

**Me: Oh ok...I'll get you back **

**! #$%^&amp;*()_+**

*Buttercup's Pov*

'Fight it.'

'FIGHT IT. '

'FUCKIN FIGHT IT DAMNIT.'

'Your fuckin yelling isnt going to work. Just shut up you know I cant.' I said to that sinfill voice. I followed the rowdy ruffs all the way to the other side of the gym a hall sparting the gym and the lunchroom. I looked up seeing Brick clenching and unclenching his his hadnds. Boomer was still blushing from the kiss Bubbles gave him. Butch stayed slightly behind his bothers like he wanted to get closer.

"Hah him closer please you know exactly what he wants the same thing he wanted since that night.' I shook my head trying to block her voice.

"Shut up" I said Boomer looked at me and frowned.

"Buttercup are you ok?" He asked trying to touch me i stepped back. I forgot about his power he feel the emotions of others. I took a deep breath to control my feelings putting my blank look again. I had to get myself ready.

"Talk." Brick said leaning against the wall. I sighed and nodded.

"You guys heard of Legacie right?"I asked Boomer looked confused. Butch just stared at mewhile Brick nodded.

"It all started to go down hill when they got married. Bubbles was first she was only eleven. Legacie got tired of her bringing home stray animals so she told the professor to get rid of her powers. She cant talk to animals or fly all the things she loved to do was taken from her. She lost her Bubbly feel ya know?" I said Boomer looked shocked but it slowly disapeared into angry.

"Next was Blossom. I don't know the whole story I was working that night but when I came home the proffessor was hiting her. Legacie was laughing while Bubbles screamed for them to stop. I got him off her. But her eyes were dull she didn't have those bright pink eyes. She didn't talk for three weeks she kept silent. Bubbles tried to cheer her up but it didnt work. Bubbles said Legacie kept insulting her which i wouldn't be surprised by she called her idiotis names that should never be used to describe a red. " I said my head started to throb.

'Hurry up.'

"Blossom and Bubbles don't really know who you are. They lost memories of our crime fighting days when they lost their powers. Blossom has outburst their the worst she sounds like a fuckin machine but she writes them down to help. Bubbles have dreams of our past and she draws them out. They both try to understand and they ask me questions that I cant answer." I heard my voice crack.

'Are you going to cry?'

''No. Just shut up, Butterfly". I said quietly

"Butterfly?" Butch looked at me as he said that evil name. I shook my head.

"Bubbles have no powers at all" I heard Boomer breathe hitch. "Shes a regular human still loves to be around animals." I said smiling softly at the short memory of us at the zoo.

"What about you?" Butch said clearly. Brick looked to shock to speak but nodded. Boomer just stared at me.

"You dont need to know about me." I said turning to leave. Before I could get far i felt a arm around my waist. I knew who it was but why.

* Blossom Pov *

Buttercup was taking to long talking to those guys so I went to fnd her. I hope she's fine. I need her to be fine.

"You don't need to know about me" I heard Buttercup say around the corner. I turned it sharply only to stop seeing The tall black haired boy was hugging her but she didnt seem to like it I saw his lips kiss her neck. Next thing I know im running towards them I close my eyes and Kick my legs up **( I got him)**.I hear a gasp and a groan. I opened my eyes to see the red head bpy, Brick holding his crotch. I gasped and moved my leg quickly only for him to fall to the ground.

"I didn't do shit" he groaned out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I kept apologizing til I was being pulled away by Buttercup.

" Let's go." she said a smirk on her lips. She smirked thats good close to a smile right? She smirked cause I accidently kicked the wrong guy in the balls. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yea let's go. Bubbles has cheer practice so its just us." I said giggling.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Pay Back be a Bitch. **

**Well I gotta do my work before I get in trouble. **

**R&amp;R**


	6. I'm Sorry

Author's Note

My Broken Life, Runaway, and MCBT will be continued on Wattpad under the account name: Tiadoroppu. Please if you will like to finish reading these stories please read them there. It is easier for me to update and write these stories on Wattpad. I am sorry for this misfortune. Thank Youu for your support and love.

Bye for now, Teardrop.


	7. End Me

End Me

Chapter 6

*Buttercup's Pov*

I walked into the house quickly. Changing into my night clothing thats laying on my bed. Quickly fixing my hair straightening it.

"Hurry up. He'll be here in five minutes." Leagacy said busting into my bedroom. Handing me a pink pill and a glass water.

"You know what to do. Be back by nine. He only paid for sixteen hours this time." Leagcie said. Nodding I took the pill and drunk some water. She charges the men twenty five dollars by the hour

"Anything he asked to do this time?" I asked. My usual Mr. Rodgers was a thirty four year old married man. He's kept me for almost a year. He likes to 'do' New things like, role playing or cosplaying.

"He said use that New ability hubby gave you." I looked down and nodded. Turning around to finish getting ready. As Legacie left my room.

'Your doing this for them could you really see them doing this?' imagining blossom or bubbles in this dress hurts me.

'Tell.' I can't do that we'll have no where to go. We'll be sitting ducks still in the depths of hell, still sitting on a rock in burning pits, still doing their every bidding, still soulless bodies with nothing more to do.

"BUTTERCUP!" Shaking head I grabbed my purse as I walked down the stairs and out the door. His eyes looked me over. His lips spread into a wider smirk. His hand took mine as he walked me to the car.

"Your wearing the dress. Good." he said after shutting the car door and getting in himself. I buckled my seat belt and kept my legs closed tightly. Continually pulling the damn dress down. His hand rest on my thigh as he drove down the dark starless night.

"Buttercup." his hand traveled up my leg. Closing them tighter I looked forward as we came up to the club. His thumb massaged my knee as the car came to a stop.

The Talk. It's the most dustigustiest bar in Townsville. It's full of your typical bar guys, strippers, prostitutes. I hate thus place with a passion. Even more sense I work here on weekends.

"Come Butterfly." i didn't notice him getting out the car. I nodded taking his hand stepping out. Quickly pulling my dress down.

Walking into the bar we were escorted to a table near the bar.

"Butterfly. Tell me What new tricks you have for me today." his eyes roamed me his side smirk sent unhappy chills down my back.

"It's meant to be a secret a sir." I said quietly. I looked away as the waiter came up to us.

"What would you li- Buttercup?"

"Why are you here?" my hands started to shake. I thought the boys were down here. Why now? With all these people why now.


End file.
